First Comes Love
by White Wave 1218
Summary: An old enemy is revived with the intention to take Eve as his bride. After the Gang is forced to retreat Eve makes a rash decision to stand on the same leave as their foe. This sparks a series of event that ends with... the entire team switching genders! How on earth with they cope with this? Multi-Paring and lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: After long last I got these first few chapters ready for their debut. It was quite the journey, but all's well that ends well, I suppose. The lemon that will make this story M rated won't come for a while and will be clearly marked, so if it's not your cup of tea you are free to skip over it.  
Eve: Code-Empress  
Raven: Blade Master  
Elsword: Rune Slayer  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Chung: Tactical Trooper  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the ElGang or their world. Also, the original idea for this story was something my best frind came up with and had me write.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Eve has heard some humans say that, those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. It seemed as if the supposed King of her race was emulating that saying perfectly. But something was different this time. She had noticed that the Nasods who attacked them seemed to be coming more after her than her companions. She had broken off from the main attack party to test the theory and the large group of Type-W9 Nasods had split in two groups with the larger one coming after her, while the smaller group kept her companions busy. She had decided to get to the heart of the problem. She sent Oberon ahead of her to keep her path clear while Ophelia stayed next to her to handle the small fry along with her Drones: Remy and Moby.

When she broke into the room where the Nasod King had been, the Nasod was still as damaged and as limp as when she had last seen him. "My Lady," Oberon said, bowing his head slightly, "Sensors indicate that the King is offline. No El energy readings are being detected."

Eve nodded at him, but frowned. That did not explain why the Nasods were still being so aggressive. She reached out and touched the King's broken Powertrain. Nothing happened but then she wasn't sure if she had been expecting something to. She turned to leave when something suddenly flashed out from the shadows. It struck Ophelia nearly cleaving her arm off.

An unfamiliar emotion flashed through Eve. Was this panic? Or sorrow? But then another emotion swept over her. One she recognized: Anger. Moby and Remy began to spin around her erratically in response to the emotion. "Oberon, come." She commanded, her voice steady, but underlined with her rage.

Her faithful Nasod Knight came to her side and she ran a scan over the area and detecting a Nasod reading similar to her own. It felt familiar, but she couldn't place form where. "You shall pay for harming my servant. Show yourself." She spoke with the bearing and authority of the Queen she was.

From a shadowed hallway came a dark laugh, "I see you have changed much since last we met, my Queen. Though I believe I have changed more than you." A figure steeped out of the shadows. He was tall and had silver hair like her that was spiked back. A few strands hung over his eyes which were covered by a black and gold visor. He had a white trench coat on with gold trim. The hanging part had been divided into four sections. He had a gold belt with black strips of leather hanging down. In the center of his chest was a blue orb.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm hurt, Eve." He said, placing a hand over the orb in mock hurt. "You don't recognize your King."

She examined the Nasod in front of her, for he was obviously not human. She rescanned the energy reading coming from the Nasod and discovered that it matched that of the fallen Nasod King. She realized what her counterpart had done: he had created a humanoid unit like her own. The transfer seemed to have boosted his power but she didn't think it would make much difference in the outcome of their battle. She was sure she was stronger. If anything she was more used to having a Human Unit than the King so she could beat him just with speed and agility alone.

"The form you are in does not alter your fate. You will be eliminated." She said. She held up a hand at the King, "Oberon, Genocide Ripper." She ordered.

The Nasod Knight shot forward, twin blades flashed as he attacked the King. The King easily dodged the moves, "Disk Shot." He intoned. A rocket appeared and tore through Oberon's armor leaving a gaping hole in his side. The Knight fell to the ground with a crash.

Eve stepped back her Emotional Drive twisting at the sight of her fallen Knight, "Illusion Strike." She commanded. Remy and Moby multiplied and flew at the King.

"Horizontal Slash." The King countered, the drones were knocked away.

Remy and Moby fell at the Queen's feet. Eve saw a screen flash before her eyes, "ERROR DETECTED. Drones REMY and MOBY: DISCONNECTED." She had lost her most trustworthy weapons, which left her no choice but to attack the King directly.

In a flash the King was right in front of her. He tried to grab her, but she pulled away just in time. She raised her hand and shot off her energy balls. They exploded in front of the King; however, he used the force of the blast to flip in the air. He landed on a half broken pillar and shot towards her once more. The two Nasods exchanged blows for a few moments but the King pulled out a blade hidden under his sleeve and slashed at her. She crossed her arms to shield her face and tried to summon one of her other Knights, but before she could make the call he pinned her to the wall, a hand wrapped around her throat. The force of the impact shook her braids lose and her silvery hair fell around her shoulders. She tried to pry his hand off her, but he took both of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Now maybe we can talk without any disruptions." He said a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

Eve tried to wiggle free but the other Nasod's unit was stronger than her own and she couldn't move.

"I have a proposition for you Eve." He said, "Would you like to hear it?"

Eve closed her eyes to control the human feelings that were running rampant within her. After she got her Emotional Drive under control she opened them again. Her face was once more the picture of indifference. "I do not suppose I am in a position to refuse." She replied.

"So cold, Eve; my proposition for you is this: I want you to leave those pathetic humans you travel with and become my true Queen. In return I will no longer wage war on the humans; instead we can rebuild the Nasod Race. Is that not what you want?" he said.

Eve had to close her eyes again so she could think properly. She did want to revive her race and she did not want the King Nasod to continue fighting the humans, but was the price of leaving her companions worth it? Then a part of what the King had said registered. "Become my true Queen," She was pretty sure that meant he wanted her to do what the humans called a "marriage". That was something she did _not _want. Her mind filled with images of a dark haired human who made her feel warm inside. She realized that he did not like her, but she believed that what she felt for him was what the humans called "love".

The more she thought about that part, the more she realized that she would never be able to part from her group for that reason. She most certainly did not want to bind herself to the Nasod King, who had hurt her companions before. He had shown himself to be untrustworthy before, how was she to know that he was not lying to her now?

She opened her golden eyes and said with calm certainty, "I will never abandon my companions. I will not bind myself with you. And I will restore _my_ race and _my_ kingdom with my own power. I do not need you; I had thought I made that clear when I smashed your Powertrian with my own hands."

His grip tightened on her throat, even though she did not need to breathe the sensation of his squeezing her neck was most uncomfortable. She began to squirm. "Perhaps I was not especially clear," He hissed, "I _will_ have you as my Queen, Eve. I will not take no for an answer."

He reached towards the front of her dress. Eve's system went into shock, she knew what was going to happen next; and she could do nothing to stop it. She was ready to shut down and wait it out when something black and white shot at them like a shot from Chung's cannon. The King was knocked away from Eve and the two figures went sprawling.

The sudden movement disorientated her sensors and she had to recalibrate them. When she could focus again, the newcomer was trading blows with the King. It was Raven.

The former mercenary was as outwardly clam as ever as he slashed at the King with a hidden fury that he usually was able to easily control. He had rushed past the others when he saw that Eve had vanished. He had told himself it was because he wanted to make sure the Nasod wouldn't turn out to be a traitor, he had brushed off the flash of panic when he had seen the sliver haired Queen missing. When he had come in to see an unknown foe strangling the small Nasod female his vision had gone red.

Without even being fully aware of his actions he had ruthlessly attacked Eve's assaulter. At some point their respective blades locked together, sparks flying. "Who are you?" Raven ground out, his gold eyes were molten steel with his emotions.

The stranger laughed, "I have not really settled on a name yet, but now that I am thinking about it… you may call me Adam. Yes, I like that, King Adam of the Nasods. It goes along with my Queens lovely name, how perfect." he said, a mocking smile remained plastered on his face the whole time he spoke.

Raven broke apart and jumped back to stand in front of Eve. He looked over his shoulder at her and had to keep his expression steady. Her dress was torn in several places; one of her sleeves had almost slipped down to her elbow revealing a dangerous amount of chest. Her braids had come lose and the cascading fall of silver around her slim body made her look like a vulnerable child. He could almost see the data screens flashing in her eyes as she tried to repair whatever damage had been done to her unit.

The sight invoked an emotion he refused to acknowledge. He focused on the memory of the data screens in her eyes to remind himself that she wasn't human. She was a Nasod, a robot. Just because Elsword was convinced that she was on their side didn't mean she wouldn't change sides at a moment's notice.

"Are you alright?" he asked, forcing his voice to be harsh and uncaring.

It took a moment but she raised her golden eyes to meet his and she said, "I am experiencing several cases of system errors. However, my Unit's shell is relatively undamaged and my energy source is intact." Her voice was tinged with a robotic tone that only appeared when she was hurt- no, damaged. Humans get hurt, Nasods get damaged.

He made a sound of dismissal, "Maybe if you weren't so useless this wouldn't have happened." He snapped. He turned around before the look of hurt in her eyes could register fully.

Eve was… hurt. This was not an altogether unfamiliar emotion, especially when she dealt with Raven, but she didn't like it. She felt like this whenever she could see that Raven was putting up walls between them. He was reestablishing the Human-Nasod barrier between them. Every time he did that she felt a pang in her Emotional Drive. She couldn't fully comprehend the odd emotions, but she knew that it hurt when he did that.

The dark haired male leapt at the King once more. His blade flashed in the dim lighting, "Wolf Fang!" he cried. Adam sidestepped the attack like it had never come. Then Eve saw the King murmur something, there was a flash of light and all Eve could register at that moment of time was red. Some of it splattered on her. The warm drops hitting her cool, metallic skin, a sensation she shouldn't have been able to feel but did anyway.

She heard the thud, heard the King's laughter, and heard the sound of the blood dipping form his blade. When her eyes refocused she saw Raven lying in a pool of his own blood. A large gash had been opened in his chest. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with erratic breathing.

"Oh, is the little birdie hurt?" Adam mocked, "Do not think I've forgotten about you, Raven. You made a deal with us then went back on your bargain. I never got to properly punish you for that." He broke into laughter.

Eve managed to half crawl, half drag herself over to Raven. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing in her database about fixing humans, just Nasods. She reached to touch him, but was worried about hurting him more. She noticed that her hands had become stained by Raven's blood. She could feel something creeping up into her system. In front of her eyes small red windows flash up reading, "ERROR! ERROR! System breakdown imminent! ERROR DECTECETD: Emotional Drive in critical condition! WARNNING: COUP MODE- Activating!" But she paid them no mind; in fact she barely saw them. She was too busy trying to comprehend Raven's pain streaked face. She wanted to help but she didn't know what to-

"What is this?" she heard Adam say, "Is this why you refuse me? Because you- with a human…" apparently the thought was too much for the King to process, because he thankfully stopped talking. And that was when Eve seemed to withdraw into herself as the different codes waged a war inside of her.

Elsword led the charge down the dark, barely lit tunnels that led to the main chamber in the factory. He was silently cursing Eve and Raven. Why would the two of them go off alone like that? Those two were the last people he would expect that kind of behavior from. In fact the one who would most likely do that was himself! They had no idea who the enemy was, no clue what kind of traps were waiting for them to stumble into. So why would the two most level headed people he knew take such a bold risk like that!

Finally the ElGang reached the main chamber to… chaos. They all took in several things at once. One: There was some weird silver haired dude with a bloody sword. Two: Raven was lying in a pool of dark red that was most certainly not paint. And three: Eve was going ballistic.

The Nasod Queen was floating off the ground a bit, with all sorts of screens and lights around her. Her gold eyes had rows of vertical blue numbers running in them and every piece of machinery in the immediate area was sparking and even moving.

"What's happening?!" Elsword shouted to the others.

Aisha yelled back, "I think Eve gone into some kind of self-defense mode! Her magic readings are off the charts!"

"That's not good!" The ever practical Chung chimed in.

Then the odd dude began to laugh like a maniac, "Yes! Show us your power, Eve! Show you human friends the monster you really are!"

That seemed to break through to Eve, she frowned and kind of curled into a ball, her arms wrapping around her legs, her hair floated around her, completely defying gravity.

Elsword recognized that position, it was the same she had been in when he'd first found her. He knew what was happening. He raced forward yelling, "EVE! Don't!"

Behind him Aisha yelled, "Elsword, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The red haired boy paid his friend no heed as he ran up to Eve. He grabbed her by her ankle and pulled as hard as he could. Thankfully, whatever the crazy teen had done worked. The screens around Eve shattered and the light faded. The anti-gravity affect failed and she fell, limp and heavy, into Elsword's arms. He almost buckled under the Nasod's weight but he managed not to fall.

By the time the others gathered the odd man had vanished. Rena rushed to Raven's side and summoned Sylph, her healing fairy, to heal him, while Chung and Aisha tried to help Eve as best they could. Elsword stood a bit ways off, staring were the man had vanished. He was angry. Two of his friends were severely hurt and might not even survive. A sinking feeling grew in his gut. What was going to happen to them now?


	2. Chapter 1: Regrets and Decisions

******Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the ElGang or their world. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regrets and Decisions**

"Nerve Endings: RECONNECTED. Visual Parameter: RESTORED. Sensory Inputs: RESTORED. Memory Data: RESTORED. Emotional Drive: STABALIZED. ElCore: ONLINE. All Systems: ONLINE. Good Morning: EVE." A voice rang through the darkness that surrounded the Queen of the Nasods. She could feel the whirrs and clicks happening as her Nasod body finished its repairs. Then she opened her eyes. It took a moment from the screens to stop popping up in front of her vision. Then another minute for her eyes to realign themselves to the room. She had been put into her Capsule, the lid was open and she could see red-hair in her peripheral vision.

Next to her she hear Elsword say, "Eve? You okay?"

She sat up and turned to look at him. Her movements were jerky and her voice came out with a robotic tinge in it. "I am experiencing several system dysfunctions. However, they are minor errors that are being corrected as we speak."

Elsword was disconcerted by the mechanical tone of Eve's voice. She only sounded like that when she was severely damaged. He was rather worried about the wellbeing of his friend. Then she cocked her head to one side. "What happened to Raven?" her voice was losing its mechanical tone.

"He's not doing great." He said, but the frown on Eve's face made him back track, "But Rena and the doctor said he should be fine, he's just in a bit of a coma now."

Eve was confused by that. She searched in her databases for the word "coma". Elsword watched as her eyes went flat and faint blue computer code began to scroll vertically in her eyes. She found an entry, "Coma: a state of prolonged unconsciousness, including a lack of response to stimuli, from which it is impossible to rouse a person." She rattled off. Her eyes cleared and she said, "Why has he fallen into this coma?"

Elsword shrugged, "He lost a lot of blood, he went into shock, and things like that tend to be a bit much on us humans. I suppose you could call what you were just doing, 'being in a coma'."

The Nasod considered that. "I wish to see him. Is it allowed?" she asked.

"Can you get up and walk okay?"

"I am quite sure I have the abilities to move under my own power." She responded.

Elsword kept a close watch on his friend as she got to her feet. Rena had changed her into a simple white nightdress. That on top of Eve's pale skin and long silver hair, the Nasod looked like ghost. The only color was her luminescent gold eyes.

He led her to Raven's room, where the male had been laid out on the bed. The dark-haired Blade Master was very pale, his whole torso had been wrapped with bandages and they had been spotted in some places with red. Elsword watched Eve's face carefully, but it was as expressionless as ever.

For a long moment Eve did not move, until she said, "Would you please let me be alone for a moment, Elsword-friend? I will not be long."

Elsword placed a hand on the Nasods shoulder before leaving the room. At the door he paused and said softly, "It's not your fault, Eve. Don't blame yourself."

When the red-haired teen was gone Eve moved to sit at Raven's side. Her mask fell and she let the sorrow play itself out on her face. She brushed a lock of hair out of Raven's eye. She remembered perfectly what had happened. Every sound, every movement, every biting word was permanently etched into her hard drive. She half considered erasing the memory, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to.

Despite Elsword's words she still blamed herself. She had first broken off form the group to plunge into the unknown. It had almost cost her something very valuable. Adam would have forced her into a union given the chance. Raven had saved her; he had been her knight even if it was just for a moment. He had defended her and had been hurt because of her weakness.

As she gazed at his sleeping face she felt the anger well up in her. Finally she couldn't stand to be still any longer. She got up and walked out of the room her white dress flowing behind her.

The Queen Nasod walked into her workshop where they kept all her Nasod familiars. She grew sad again at the sight of her faithful Ophelia and loyal Oberon. Ophelia was missing her left arm and most of the shoulder, while Oberon had a gaping hole in his right side. He had almost lost the leg on top of it. The two Humanoid Nasods were stretched out in two Nasod Pods that she had restored. Moby and Remy were leaning against each other in a chair.

She walked over to them and picked up the white drone. She walked to another table and began to open up the panels that would allow her to fix the little Nasod. This work calmed her and allowed her to think. She pondered her weakness as her hands fiddled with wires and blots inside Remy.

She could not think of any way to increase the strength of her unit without damaging it. She thought about upgrading Remy and Moby again, but Raven's words echoed in her head, _"Maybe if you weren't so useless this wouldn't have happened."_ No, she needed to become stronger herself.

She paused in her work on the white drone. She did an internal data scan. The King's strength, where had it come from? Even if his Unit was newer than her own that did not explain why he had overcome not just her but Raven as well. She was still for several minutes before the idea came. It was not one she particularly like, but when she remembered Raven lying on his bed. When she remembered the red of his blood against her pale synthetic skin; she never wanted to experience that again. She made her choice. She needed to find Chung.

Chung stared in disbelief at his Nasod companion. "W-what did you say?" he asked.

"I am requesting your assistance in creating a male unit for combat. I am able to build the unit itself but as Ophelia and Oberon are currently disabled I request assistance in transferring my hard drives to the new unit." The Queen said, explaining herself once more to the male.

"And you want to do this because…?" he trailed off, disbelief written all over his face.

Eve's eyes darkened a bit, "My reasons are my own. Will you assist me?" Eve was beginning to be worried. If Chung would not help her then she would have to get Ophelia and Oberon back online first. She was unsure as to how long the repairs would take. If they were attacked before then she would not be adequately prepared for a fight. She had to-

"Whoa," Chung said, he had seen the dark look in Eve's face grow more serious the longer she thought, "Calm down. Of course I'll help, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

The Nasod just nodded, "Thank you. I shall find you when I am ready." She told him.

As the armored boy watched the slim Nasod walk away he felt a foreboding well up inside him. _This is not going to end well._ He thought with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 2: Elsword's Screw Up

******Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the ElGang or their world. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Elsword's Screw Up**

The rest of the ElGang did not see Eve for the next two weeks. She first moved her Capsule into her workroom then locked the door. If she came out to eat or whatever the Nasod did they did not see her. Rena saw her once during the period of isolation, she had tried to say something to the Nasod, but she had been ignored.

Raven had woken up, about two days into Eve's self-imposed solitary confinement, but he didn't say much to anyone. He didn't think much of the Nasod's disappearance. He openly stated that if Eve never came out he would be fine with that.

Finally Eve emerged from her workroom, came down the stairs, and walked right up to Chung. "I am ready to begin the transfer." She said.

Chung nodded, "I'll be there in a sec." he told her.

The Nasod nodded in return then walked back up the stairs without another word.

"What's with her?" Elsword asked, "She doesn't see anyone for two weeks, comes back to say something that makes no sense to Chung of all people (no offense Chung), and then just walks right back up the stairs."

The Trooper just shrugged and stood, heading for the stairs, "I'm helping her with something. I'll be done by tomorrow at the latest, and then we'll have Eve back with the group."

Of course, Elsword was an impatient person by nature. So he went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Chung called out through it asking who was there. "Um, I saw Aisha practicing around your cannon and…" he didn't even get to finish his lie. The small blonde boy threw the door open in a panic and ran out, nearly knocking Elsword's drink out of his hand. The red haired warrior chuckled at his cleverness and walked inside, taking a sip from his glass.

Eve's workroom was usually very clean, but today it was a disaster. Bolts and scraps of metal were scattered all over the floor. Oberon and Ophelia's Capsules were pushed to the wall as well as Moby and Remy. Then Elsword saw Eve sitting in a chair. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp clothed in a simple nightdress. He walked over to her, "Hey, you awake?" he asked. When the Nasod did not respond he snapped his finger in front of her face. Nothing happened.

He looked around hoping to find some clue as to what the two had been working on. The room was pretty dark. One of the tables was covered with a cloth. Elsword set his glass down on another table and went over to the tarp covered one. He was about to lift the corner of the cloth up when he heard a loud bang from outside. He jumped so far back that he smacked into the small table behind him. He heard his drink knock over and liquid splash over.

He spun and snatched it back up. His eyes widened in panic when he saw that the blue Kool- Elaid had spilled all over a green and gold computer chip. Cursing under his breath he cleaned it off the best he could; cursing more when it let off a few sparks stinging his fingers. Then he heard Chung's footsteps on the stairs. He hastily dropped the chip, grabbed the glass, and bolted for the window.

Chung walked back into the workshop muttering to himself. He had gone outside to see that his canon was perfectly fine. In fact, Aisha hadn't been outside since that morning. He was confused as to why Elsword would lie, but brushed it off.

He walked up to the tarp covered table and drew it off. "Alright, Eve," he said, "Now the real work begins. I hope you're not gonna regret this."


End file.
